Dulce Delirio
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ––Un amor errante, pero delirante. Esos suaves besos que inexpertos me regalabas, hoy se adentran en mi alma, guardando tu dulce recuerdo como mi mas grande karma. ADVERTENCIA Yaoi, Shota [Relación adultomenor] NO lemmon aclaro.[Yuriy x Kai]


**¤▪¤Ďūl©ε Ðзlĭяîο¤▪¤**

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Disclaimer:** La serie original de Aoki Takao no es mía y blah blah blah, lo demás no es necesario decirlo.  
Género: Yaoi, shota, en esta ocasión no hay Lemmon. (sorry manis, lo intenté pero no pude)  
**Pareja:** Yuriy x Kai //Petición de mi hermanita Isis.//  
**Dedicatoria súper especial:** Precisamente para Isis hermosa O pequeña pichoncita ya sabes que te quiero mucho Jeje y mira lo que me haces escribir, espero que sea de tu agrado, luego te escribo de ellos ya grandes, por que tú me lo pides. Si quieren culpar a alguien por esta creación, es a ella, ya que me lo pidió. Por otro lado, en este momento le cedo los derechos de hacer lo que quiera con la historia, es completamente tuya niña, la escribí para ti y por ti. ¡¡Un besote grande!!

◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†_  
_

–– Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia. – pedía un tanto apenado el hombre.

Un par de hombres sentados en una amplia y lujosísima sala, mantenían una conversación que venía ya de mucho rato atrás. Uno de los hombres era de un cabello azul claro, ojos marrones, con pequeños tintes rojizos, mientras que el dueño de la casa en la que se encontraban era también dueño de unos ojos azules como el mar y cabellos tan rojos como el mismo fuego.

–– Claro, tu solo dime para que te soy útil, con confianza, ya sabes. – dijo sonriendo ante la duda del otro por pedir un favor.

–– Sucede que tengo unos negocios que hacer en Inglaterra, Kai está ahora en el colegio y me es imposible sacarlo, no quiero que vuelva a retrasarse por estar viajando. ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo cuidases mientras sale de vacaciones? – indagó acomodándose en el sillón, en espera de una pronta respuesta.

–– Para nada, solo que... hay un pequeño inconveniente. – aclaró elevando una ceja, mientras pensaba en una solución.

–– ¿Cuál? – cuestionó. – Tampoco te sientas comprometido, si no se puede, no te apures. – soltó sonriendo.

–– No es eso, sucede que mi sobrino está por salir de vacaciones e igual pensaba en venir para acá. Se supone que yo iba a ir por el. – una mano dudosa se colocó en su barbilla, preguntándose mentalmente cual era la solución.

–– ¿Tu sobrino...? –

–– Brooklyn, ya lo conoces ¿No, Hiro? – la vista del mayor se había desviado a la nada, en su interior una enorme sonrisa se formaba pero escondiéndola obviamente.

–– ¿El viene de Inglaterra si no me equivoco verdad?

–– Claro, como no lo pensé. ¿Podrías? – preguntó curioso, la mirada de Hitoshi se abrió grandemente al recordar la última ocasión que había visto al chico, ya no era precisamente un inocente niño, tenía sus casi trece años y era tremendo verdaderamente. – Digo, no es que quiero cobrarte el favor, pero ya que andarás por allá, además le caíste bien. – sonrió

–– Si, si, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de él mientras esté por allá y lo traigo para acá. Solo cambiamos de persona. ¿Y porque te harás cargo de él? – curioseo

–– Bueno realmente desde que él esta pequeño me he estado encargando de sus estudios. Siempre que quiera venir lo acepto gustoso, es mi único sobrino y soy su único tío. Sus padres hace tiempo que murieron y está solo en Inglaterra, pero me rogó por quedarse allá, esta en un internado para jóvenes súper dotados y lo cuidan bien. A sus poco más de trece años es un chico muy inteligente ya. – mencionaba sonando orgulloso de los logros del menor. – Pero eso si, es muy rebelde. – terminó. – Si te causa problemas, me hablas.

La plática se tornó de pronto rumbo a distintas cosas que no venían realmente al caso, hasta que Hitoshi se despedía.

–– Yuriy amigo, entonces te encargo a mi hijo. Mañana te lo traigo, es muy callado con la gente con la que no convive, pero se que sabrás aguantarlo.

–– Mañana sales ya de viaje. – preguntó encaminando a su amigo a la salida.

–– Si, temprano iré, de hecho mañana no hay clases en el colegio por día festivo, ya sabes, siempre se inventan algo con tal de no dar clase, pero es urgente que me vaya ya.

–– No te apures, tu solo trae la maleta bien hecha y yo aquí lo recibo, de cualquier manera sabes que me la paso solo. – Argumentó – un poco de compañía no le cae mal a nadie. – aclaró guiñando el ojo divertidamente.

●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●

–– Aún es temprano hijo, pero necesito salir urgente de la cuidad, ya te lo había dicho. – hablaba Hitoshi, observando como el menor parpadeaba pesadamente, manteniéndose muy callado, el chico miraba atento por la ventanilla del auto, parecía incluso no prestar atención a lo que el mayor le decía. – Llegamos. – anunció bajando del auto, abrió la cajuela para sacar la maleta pesada que le llevaba.

El chico por su parte ni se movía del asiento, tenía minutos ya de haberse quedado dormido, ignorando obviamente todo el rezo que el otro venía argumentando y parloteando.

–– Yuriy, siento venir tan temprano pero en una hora más es mi vuelo, estoy retrasado ya. –

–– No te preocupes¿Te irás en carro al aeropuerto? – Cuestionó – Si deseas te llevo en él y lo guardo aquí. – ofreció.

–– Si no es pedir demasiado. –

–– Vamos anda. – dijo pidiéndole a un sirviente que metiera la maleta de su nuevo inquilino a la habitación que se le había preparado para su llegada.

Hitoshi se metió en la parte trasera, al notar como su hijo estaba dormido, así que optó por no molestarlo. Tras unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, el mayor peliazul besó con ternura la frente de su pequeño, logrando con esto que abriera un poco los ojos, tras una leve despedida se fue dejando a cargo a la persona que más quería en el mundo con su mejor amigo.

–– Ya verás que estos dos meses se te pasan volando. – la voz serena y tranquilizadora del pelirrojo se dejaba escuchar en el automóvil. El ojirojo tenía una mano sobre el cristal, desde que Hiro se había ido, mantenía la mano pegada al vidrio, lugar donde la tuvo su padre al no querer separarse.

Un callado recorrido fue el que le siguió al dramático momento donde padre e hijo se tuvieron que despedir.

–– ¿No te habías separado antes de tu padre? – cuestionó curioso, intentando arrancar al menos un monosílabo por parte del menor, quien no parecía cooperar mucho. – Bien, veo que no deseas hablar ahora. Esta será tu habitación de ahora y hasta que llegue tu padre. – avisó mostrándole una enorme habitación, la cual tenía a su vez una inmensa cama para el apenas mediano cuerpo del chico de apenas doce años. Un gran sillón, así como televisión, y demás aparatos de entretenimiento.

–– ¿Te gusta? – cuestionó colocando una mano sobre la espalda del menor, empujándole lentamente al interior de aquella grande habitación.

Ante la muda respuesta no dijo más, dejó la maleta en medio de la cama y se dispuso a desempacar. En tanto el chico se recostaba en la suave cama, quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

El pelirrojo una vez que había terminado su tarea, se sentó a la orilla, arropando el cuerpo que dormía abrazándose las piernas mientras le daba la espalda. Acarició unos minutos la azulina cabellera, sonriendo ante la seriedad que portaba el pequeño.

–– "Apenas cumpliste doce y ya tienes la mirada como Bryan." – pensaba sonriendo mientras recordaba a su otro amigo. Que tiempos aquellos donde eran _los tres mosqueteros. _

Salió de la habitación, aun era temprano y dado que el pequeño no asistiría a clases, lo dejaría dormir hasta que quisiese.

La tarde caía y con ella se iba el sol, Yuriy se mantenía sentado en medio del enorme jardín con unos lentes colocados y un libro abierto en sus manos. Mientras leía se le iba el tiempo, hasta que le comenzó a faltar luz fue que se dio cuenta que hora era ya. Tenía ya varias horas leyendo por lo que no había ido a ver a su huésped después de la comida.

–– ¿Todo bien? – cuestionó curioso entrando luego de tocar y no recibir respuesta. – Supongo que mañana si tendrás clase ¿Cierto? – volvió a indagar, esperando al menos un monosílabo esta vez. Pero no, la respuesta fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro. – Bueno, al menos se que no eres autista. – suspiró. Verdaderamente esto pintaba para ser complicado. No tenía experiencia con los niños pero se convertía a cada hora en un reto para él.

Esa noche había sido tranquila, dejó a Kai acostado en su cama, se dirigió a su habitación donde también durmió, colocando la respectiva alarma para levantarse temprano ya que no acostumbraba hacerlo y debía cumplir con llevar al niño a la escuela...

–– Una semana, una semana Hiro. – hablaba por teléfono mientras daba vueltas por lo largo de la habitación. – Y tu hijo no me ha dirigido más que un "spasiba" y de no ser porque soy ruso y entiendo a la perfección el idioma no hubiera sabido que me agradecía. – Frotó sus sienes con una mano soltando un suspiro. Realmente se sentía frustrado al verle tan triste y apagado, no sabía si normalmente así era o todo se debía a la ausencia de su padre.

–– Así es siempre, ni siquiera conmigo habla mucho, sabes, no lo culpes, esta por entrar a la peor etapa, la adolescencia... – comentó Hitoshi sonriendo por su propio comentario. El cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

–– No te preocupes, es solo que me siento frustrado de ni siquiera poder arrancarle una oración completa. Pero dime¿Brooklyn te ha dado muchos problemas? Porque seguro que alguno te habrá dado. – mencionó sonriendo.

–– No para nada, le falta la siguiente semana en el colegio, ya después le dije que lo traería a vivir mientras conmigo y no pareció molesto con la idea. – acentuó normalmente.

Tras pasarle al pequeño, Yuriy se mantuvo unos minutos al margen, pudiendo escuchar un poco más la modulada voz del menor que hablaba con su padre.

–– ¿Listo? – cuestionó viendo como el otro le tendía la bocina nuevamente. – Si claro, no te preocupes, si, perfecto. – de ese modo culminó la llamada. – Así que sales de vacaciones en un par de semanas más. – comentó agachándose hasta la altura del menor, sobando con su mano los suaves cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco con aquella acción.

–– No. – renegó arrugando el entrecejo, mientras retiraba delicadamente la mano del mayor. – No me gusta que me hagan eso. – soltó por primera vez más de un monosílabo.

–– ¿Tú padre te dijo algo? – cuestionó curioso por saber si era él quien tenía la culpa por que ahora el chico hubiera hablado.

–– Si lo dices porque te quejaste como niña de que no hablaba, si me dijo algo de eso, pero no acepto recibir órdenes por parte de los adultos. – dijo con su aún infantil voz, cruzándose de brazos girando su cuerpo el cual apenas y llegaba a medio pecho del mayor.

La sonora carcajada del mayor fue lo siguiente que escuchó el pequeño Kai, indignado por la burla se giró entrecerrando los ojos, e inflando graciosamente las mejillas, tal cual niño berrinchudo.

–– ¿Qué le parece gracioso? – dijo utilizando ahora la forma más correcta de llamarle a un mayor.

–– Lo siento pequeño, es solo que no habías hablado nada, y ahora que lo haces pareces muy agresivo. No quise reírme así. – dijo ya recomponiéndose de la tremenda sorpresa que se llevaba con el chico. – Te parece si bajamos a cenar. – cuestionó.

Esta vez solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del menor. Semana y media llevaban en total juntos, Kai hablaba poco, pero esas pocas veces era un tanto agresivo y cortante, parecía que le ofendiera el hecho de que le hablara como a un niño. ¡Pero era un niño por Kami como quería que le hablara?!

–– ¿Terminaste tu tarea? – cuestionó revisando por encima del chico lo que este hacía, quien al escuchar la voz ajena cerró con fuerza su cuaderno, girando hacia arriba la mirada para comprobar que el otro miraba sobre su hombro. – Disculpa, pensé que hacías tarea.

–– Ya la terminé. – renegó seriamente.

–– Que carácter. – espetó con incredulidad. – Es hora de que duermas, pronto comenzará una tormenta, no vaya siendo que se vaya la luz y te agarre a medio trabajo, por eso pregunté. – aclaró sintiéndose ofendido por la grosera respuesta. – Ya duérmete. – ordenó más fríamente.

–– ¿Una tormenta? – murmuró para sí mismo, una vez que Yuriy había salido de la habitación. Un trueno resonando fuertemente por toda la habitación le hizo corroborar lo que su mayor le había advertido.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo tan lentamente que le pareció eterno, cerró todo lo que tenía en el escritorio pequeño que le servía para hacer tareas, y se fue a recostar en su cama, justo a la mitad, apagó las luces en un vano y estúpido intento por conciliar rápidamente el sueño antes de que los truenos se hiciesen mas frecuentes, además de los relámpagos.

Un nuevo y más fuerte relámpago iluminó completamente el cuarto, subió las cobijas hasta tapar su cara, apenas y asomaba sus ojos, su atenta mirada en el techo le hacía observar figurillas con las sombras que de fuera se reflejaban, el chiflido del aire retumbaba en sus oídos provocándole escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal. Llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, reteniendo las lágrimas que gruesas amenazaban con correr por su rostro.

Varios truenos más, acompañados de relámpagos, siguieron unos tras otros. Sin contar que el constante golpeteo del agua en su ventana le provocaba más temor. Deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, prendió la televisión, subiéndole todo el volumen para no oír otra cosa, cerrando sus ojos mientras se tapaba con la almohada la cara.

Unas manos moviéndole le hicieron sobresaltarse, tensando de inmediato su cuerpo.

–– ¿Kai? – preguntó la voz. El aludido descubrió su rostro, algunas lagrimillas le habían mojado ya las mejillas, por lo que se abrazó fuertemente a su ahora acompañante. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le temías a las tormentas pequeño tontito? – reclamó tomándolo en brazos, apagando de inmediato el ruidoso aparato.

Los brazos del peliazul se cerraban fuertemente alrededor del cuello, hundiendo su cara sobre el hombro, pequeños sollozos llegaban al oído del pelirrojo, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo del menor.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación de un lado, que era la ocupada por el pelirrojo, quien acomodó al pequeño a mitad de su cama, recostándose junto a él para apagar la lámpara, ya que leía con anterioridad.

Sin previo aviso, Kai se aferró con sus brazos al pelirrojo, tomándose de su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

–– Cálmate, ya estoy aquí contigo. – intentaba relajarle, mientras le sobaba con una mano la espalda, pegando lo mayormente posible ambos cuerpos en un reconfortante abrazo.

Sintió una extraña calidez dentro de su pecho, algo le hacía sentirse bien, quizá el hecho de que el chico al fin pareciese necesitarle, porque hasta ahora no demostraba el menor interés en ser cuidado por Yuriy.

La noche transcurría calmada, el constante golpeteo de las gotas sobre la ventana, arrullaba el sueño del bicolor. Era increíble como el hecho de tener a alguien junto a él, cambiaba la percepción de todo, si antes tenía miedo, ahora se sentía tranquilo.

–– ¿Kai? – preguntó en un murmullo, separando ligeramente el otro cuerpo, pudiendo observar el rostro del menor. Sonrió ante la visión del pequeño durmiendo tranquilamente. – Me alegra que te hayas dormido. – contestó haciendo a un lado el cuerpecito para levantarse por un poco de agua como siempre acostumbraba a media noche.

●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●

–– Me han comentado en tu escuela que te has portado bien. ¿Que te parece si en recompensa por ello, vamos al cine? – la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico, quien entrecerró sus ojos ante dicha propuesta, la cual no le molesto, pero algo en su naturaleza, le impedía aceptar.

–– ¿Porque te comportas así?. ¿Crees que me puedes comprar? – indago curioso, levantándose de la mesa donde estaban comiendo, para salir rumbo a la habitación que hasta ahora había ocupado el par de semanas que llevaba en la casona.

–– Maldición… niño más difícil no podía tocarme. Hiro¿Que has hecho con tu hijo? – pregunto al aire.

¿Era normal que el chico se comportara así a su edad? Realmente no tenía conocimiento de lo que era su vida hasta el momento¿Pero que tantos problemas puede tener un niño de su edad?

Sin meditarlo más elevo la voz para que el otro le escuchase.

–– No seas grosero. –

Ante lo dicho, el rebelde chico volvió y se sentó en su lugar, conocía las reglas en el comedor y sabía que no debía levantarse antes de que todos comieran, al menos eso le había enseñado su padre.

–– Izvini. – murmuro disculpándose. Era un chico algo impulsivo y en ocasiones un tanto grosero, pero también tenía su lado tierno y miedoso en ocasiones. ¡¡Pero como no!!. Era tan solo un chiquillo que apenas e iba a comenzar la adolescencia.

–– Kai. – el aludido sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya, notando la calidez y delicadeza con la que le tomaba. Elevo su rojiza mirada parpadeando confundido, en espera de lo que fuera a decirle, mientras miraba absorto los azules ojos del pelirrojo. – Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí. Tal vez sea pronto para pedirte algo así, pero quizá si me tratas más, podamos llevarnos bien. ¿Que dices? – cuestiono guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo en que le sonreía con diversión.

–– Da. – la sencilla contestación del pequeño le hizo sentir una felicidad que antes no había experimentado. ¿Acaso se estaba encariñando con el niño? Quizá su lado paternal comenzaba a aflorar al verle tan hacerse el rudo, cuando realmente era muy sensible y necesitado de cuidados. Si, quizá se debía a eso. Pensó hasta cierto punto feliz.

Fue una tarde placentera y divertida para ambos, Yuriy llevo al cine al chico, quien escogió la película que deseaba ver, y a pesar de ser una película para niños, terminó riendo a carcajada suelta con las ocurrencias de la historia, la cual tenía a puros automóviles como protagonistas.

Después el pequeño decidió que quería ir a comer un helado, a la feria la cual estaba presente en esa época, así como al parque para jugar un rato. Estaba por completo exhausto, no imagino que los niños tuvieran tanta energía.

–– ¿La pasaste bien? – cuestiono recostando a Kai, mientras este asentía un tanto adormilado, debido al ajetreo de todo el día. – Que bueno, ahora a descansar. – le indico besándole la frente para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Se acomodo en su cama, semi sentado para leer un poco antes de que llegara por completo el sueño. La imagen del pequeño la noche que durmió junto a el debido a la tormenta, llegaba a perturbarle, recordándole la hermosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, esa necesidad que tenía el pequeño de sentirse protegido, lo cual le hacía sentirse aun mejor.

–– Creo que debo dormir ya. – se dijo cerrando bruscamente el libro, ya que sus pensamientos le estaban distrayendo, sin mencionar que se estaban desviando muy extraña y retorcidamente.

Apago la luz acomodándose sobre su cama, dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente, cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, agudizo sus sentidos para distinguir a la persona, cuando pudo sentir la mano del chiquillo tomarle del brazo, para moverle un poco. Tal vez pensaba que se encontraba dormido.

–– ¿Que sucede Kai? – le pregunto medio incorporándose un tanto preocupado. Prendió la luz de la lámpara para ver que sucedía.

–– Yo… – la voz del ojirojo sonaba apagada y un poco avergonzada, llevaba consigo una almohada y miraba atento el suelo.

–– ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto

–– Claro que no. – se defendió el chiquillo arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo, abriendo la cobija para que el menor subiera a su cama.

No tardo nada en reaccionar, subiendo al lecho, mientras se acomodaba junto al mayor, pegándose al cuerpo de este lo más que podía. Se sintió feliz cuando el brazo del pelirrojo le rodeo, acariciando con lentitud su espalda, una reconfortante caricia que le arrullaba para poder dormir con mayor tranquilidad.

Y así pasaron las siguientes noches, a mitad de la noche llegaba Kai, tocando el hombro de Yuriy, quien por inercia se hacia a un lado, en espera de sentir el fuerte abrazo del ojirojo, quien se aferraba a él como si fuera su única salvación.

Un sentimiento de ser necesitado le llenaba el corazón de gusto a Yuriy, quien sonreía estrechando al menor entre sus brazos.

Los días pasaban y a pesar de que Hitoshi estaba en contacto con Yuriy y su niño lo más seguido que podía, el pequeño poco a poco parecía ceder ante el pelirrojo, ya que en un principio se veía renuente a cualquier tipo de relación.

–– Mañana sales de vacaciones. ¿Que deseas hacer después? – pregunto al menor, ambos se encontraban en la sala de juegos, viendo el gran televisor que había en dicha habitación.

–– Mmm… No lo se tío Yura. – contesto sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien abrió mucho los ojos.

–– ¿Como me llamaste? – cuestiono tomando al pequeño por los hombros.

–– ¿Te molesta? – pregunto algo asustado de la reacción del mayor.

–– Para nada, por el contrario, me halaga que me consideres así. – medito un momento la situación y luego volvió a tomar la palabra, después de soltar a Kai. –No me digas… ya se, fue tu padre quien te dijo. – ante dicha aseveración, al pequeño no le quedo de otra mas que bajar la mirada, sin intención de negar lo dicho. – Lo supuse. – aseguro.

–– ¿Es malo que no piense que eres mi tío? – cuestiono algo intranquilo el menor.

–– Para nada, yo realmente pues solo soy el amigo de tu padre. – contesto sonriendo. ¿No debería sentirse mal por el hecho de que el pequeño no le viera como su tío? Tal vez si, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, incluso podría decir que hasta feliz. – Si no me vez como a un tío¿Al menos me consideras tu amigo? – pregunto, tomando con una mano el rostro del pequeño, quien cerro los ojos ante la caricia que le brindaba en la mejilla. Acción que le tomo por sorpresa a Yuriy, pero fuera de retirar la mano, comenzó a moverla en dirección a la barbilla de Kai, pasándola casi de inmediato a la otra mejilla en una suave caricia.

Trago dificultosamente saliva, al notar como el rostro del pequeño estaba rojo, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos disfrutando de la suave caricia. Locos y nada puros pensamientos se le venían a la mente, imaginaba tantas cosas que podría hacer en ese instante, que se asusto, retirando la mano inmediatamente, al tiempo que retomaba su postura en el sillón, viendo la película que ya terminaba.

–– Vaya, la película se ha terminado. ¿Que podemos hacer ahora? – indago sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

–– No lo se¿Puedes contarme algo divertido? Anda… O dime como se conocieron tú y mi padre. – pidió animadamente el ojirojo.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire contenido. Sintiendo extrañamente un peso sobre sus piernas, abrió los ojos buscando la causa, topándose con los hermosos ojos rojos del menor, que le miraban expectantes, tan cerca que podía distinguir las pequeñas líneas oscuras que tenía alrededor de la pupila, las espesas y largas pestañas que enmarcaban el ojo, agitándose con cada parpadeo del mismo.

–– No hay mucho que contar, lo conocí en el colegio, mas o menos cuando tenía unos quince años, tu padre es unos cuantos años mayor que yo, ahí también conocimos a Bryan, otro amigo al que quiero mucho, lastima que no tenido noticias suyas estos últimos años, solo se que se fue un tiempo a China por unos asuntos. Tu padre, Bryan y yo, la pasamos juntos desde que nos conocimos, hasta que en la universidad cada quien escogió una profesión distinta, pero nos seguíamos viendo. Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos. – menciono sonriendo mirando al pequeño que igualmente le sonreía.

–– ¿Y porque no te conocía? – indago extrañado. ¿Si en verdad fueron tan amigos, porque no lo conocía antes?

–– Eso paso porque me aleje mucho tiempo de aquí, me fui de viaje a Rusia mi país natal, por cuestiones familiares. – respondió, tomando la pequeña cintura del chiquillo, quien acomodo las piernas a cada lado del pelirrojo, quedando de frente, puso ambas manos extendidas sobre el pecho del mayor, esperando escuchar mas.

–– ¿Y porque vives solo aquí? – pregunto, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–– Bueno, eso se debe a que mi familia esta en Rusia, o la que queda de ella. – menciono tragando saliva. ¿Que rayos le estaba sucediendo¿Porque demonios sentía un calor envolverle?, Tal vez le estaba tomando un fuerte cariño al menor, eso debía estar sucediendo. ¿Verdad? Se pregunto mentalmente, esperando por que la respuesta fuera positiva.

–– ¿Y no te sientes solo? –

–– En ocasiones… pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mi¿Dime que te gusta? – cuestiono desviando el tema.

–– Muchas cosas… como jugar, ver televisión, dormir, mejor si es junto a ti. – dijo sonriendo mientras se le abalanzaba, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho contrario. Un raro nerviosismo se apodero del cuerpo de Yuriy, quien inconscientemente se estremeció por el contacto, sumado a las palabras mencionadas por el ojirojo el cual no detuvo su plática, hablando en la misma posición. – Estar aquí a tu lado platicando, también me gustan tus ojos. – aseguro separando la cabeza para mirarle, acercándose de una peligrosa manera al rostro ajeno como si quisiera verle los ojos mas de cerca.

–– ¿Y que, que te ha contado tu padre de allá? – desvió el tema rápidamente, quizá para el menor era sencillo lo que le acababa de decir, era obvio que lo decía sin la menor malicia, después de todo solo era un pequeño, pero sin entender o pretender saber porque, él mismo no podía tomarlo de otra manera.

–– Pues me ha dicho que tardará un poco más de lo pensado, pero eso te lo ha dicho a ti también ¿Verdad? – indago curioso.

–– Si, ya me lo ha mencionado. –

–– Te quiero mucho – soltó repentinamente el menor, sorprendiendo a Yuriy fuertemente.

–– Yo… yo también Kai. Eres un niño muy lindo, aunque trates de hacerte el duro a veces. – menciono tratando de desviar nuevamente el tema. – Es verdad… – menciono como recordando algo, mientras tomaba de los hombros al chico, para que este le viera a los ojos. – ¿Porque te empeñabas en no hablarme en un principio? – cuestiono casi en manera de reclamo.

–– Porque no te conocía. Me dio miedo. – declaro bajando la mirada algo apenado, en ese momento Yuriy sintió la necesidad de estrecharle, por lo que paso ambos brazos por la espalda del niño, recorriendo de manera lenta el cuerpo del menor, hasta cerrarse de forma protectora.

–– Creo que después de todo es algo natural. Ya es algo tarde, creo que debemos ir a cenar y luego debes ir a la cama. – declaro, levantándose con el chico en los brazos, el cual cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ivanov, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del hombro.

Pasado un rato, habían cenado, Yuriy mando a Kai a dormir, pero este ultimo, había decidido meterse primero a bañar. El pelirrojo miro una libreta abierta en el escritorio del pequeño.

–– ¿Terminaste tu tarea Kai? – cuestiono elevando la voz para que el chico le escuchara, ya que aun se encontraba bañándose. La voz de Kai se dejo escuchar desde dentro, junto al sonido del agua, brindando una respuesta afirmativa al mayor, que curioso se acerco a la libreta.

Miraba con atención los ejercicios que les dejaban.

–– Que sencillos. – murmuro cambiando de hojas, una tras otra, hasta que sin querer llego a una mas avanzada, extrañado por que tenía su nombre plasmado, junto a un dibujo de su propio rostro. – ¿Así que le gusta dibujar? – se pregunto algo sorprendido por lo bien que lo hacía.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte dentro de su pecho, incluso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¿Que demonios significaba eso? Porque aparecía su nombre junto al de Kai en tantas ocasiones. Sin contar que decía "Me gustas" en ruso.

–– ¿Yuriy? – la voz del menor le saco de sus pensamientos, cerrando abruptamente el cuaderno, girando su vista a la puerta del baño, donde el menor aparecía, ya vestido con su pijama, el cabello aun goteando un poco sobre la prenda que llevaba puesta.

–– ¿Listo? Ahora a dormir. – hablo, queriendo salir rápido de la habitación.

–– ¿Yuriy? – volvió a mencionar el menor, al ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba rumbo a la salida.

–– ¿Si? – indago, aun nervioso. Malditos nervios que en los últimos días no le dejaban tranquilo. ¿Que estúpida razón podría tenerle así?

–– ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti? – le cuestiono un poco sonrojado por la petición.

–– Creo que es mejor que te quedes esta noche en tu habitación. Estoy muy cansado, buenas noches. – y ante la fría y seca respuesta salió apresurado de la habitación, entrando en la suya con el pecho agitado, ni siquiera había visto la expresión del menor, no pretendía hacerle sentir mal, pero las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía tener últimamente, no le daban buena espina, y por todos los medios intentaba ni siquiera imaginar de que se trataba. Ni en su mente podía aceptarlo, dado que era el primer paso para caer.

Se recostó triste por la respuesta de su mayor, luego de guardar sus útiles para el siguiente día, su semblante se notaba decaído. Esa última semana estaba mas raro que siempre, no podía alejar a Yuriy de su mente, incluso en las horas de clase, se la pasaba escribiendo su nombre por donde quiera, mientras una extraña sensación le embargaba con el hecho de estar cerca de él, no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía. Realmente las emociones eran nuevas, sobre todo el cosquilleo que le estremecía con solo imaginárselo.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo no estaba muy alejado de dichos sentimientos, comenzando por el remordimiento y la culpa de haberle contestado de un modo tan frío, que jamás había utilizado para dirigirse al menor. Era la primera ocasión en que Kai se lo pedía de esa forma, ya que siempre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada ya con su almohada, solo para meterse en su cama.

–– Es solo un niño Yuriy, no puedes ni pensar en esa loca idea. – se dijo a si mismo cuando la 'loca' idea de que el chico le quisiese como algo mas, y que él mismo se sintiera atraído había cruzado por su mente.

Paso un rato mas en el que se auto convenció, o al menos lo intento, de que debía disculparse, y que tan solo era su imaginación. Que nada sucedía.

Se puso de pie, determinadamente, pensando en disculparse, sin darse cuenta que había pasado mas de una hora. Entro a la habitación contigua, la cual ya se encontraba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna llena se colaba por el balcón, iluminando tenuemente el lugar, permitiéndole ver el cuerpo del pequeño recostado.

Se sentó justo a la orilla de la cama, la poca luz que se colaba le permitía ver claramente el rostro de Kai, las facciones del chico ya dormido, acomodo la cobija que le tapaba, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos con cuidado de no despertarle, sintió la necesidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

¿Sería una locura el querer besarle? Pero que demonios. Claro que era una locura, era una estupidez, eso no debía pasar, era un menor, un casi adolescente, y no cualquiera, si no el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, de su casi hermano.

No lo medito, sencillamente desarropo el cuerpo del menor, pasando una mano por debajo de las rodillas y la otra por la espalda, llevándose consigo a Kai, directo a su habitación. Hubiera sido más fácil quedarse a dormir con él, pero era algo quisquilloso en cuanto a lugares para dormir.

Colocando al chico en su lugar se recostó junto a él, recargando su cuerpo en un brazo, observaba atento como el pecho de Kai subía y bajaba lento, al ritmo de su tranquila respiración, su expresión tierna a más no poder, los labios entreabiertos exhalando aire, cabellos revueltos, algunos obstinadamente sobre el rostro.

Un descabellado impulso le llevo a tocar con la yema de sus dedos los rosados labios, pasando de largo hasta la barbilla, siguiendo el recorrido por el cuello hasta toparse con la prenda que llevaba puesta, la cual era una camisa de pijama, con botones al frente. Con sutileza desabotono dos de ellos colando su mano por ahí, tocando hasta los hombros desnudos y parte del pecho.

Se sentía profundamente extasiado ante la suave piel bajo su tacto, tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. En busca de mayor contacto, su mano viajó hasta la cintura del chico, colándose por debajo de la camisa, un dedo juguetón se detuvo en el pequeño ombligo por un par de segundos, para luego seguir su ascendiente recorrido hasta toparse con unos botones de piel, acariciando uno, el cual se empezaba a endurecer debido a su contacto.

Fuera de si, acerco su rostro al de Kai, besando primero una mejilla, dejando un sendero de diminutos besos hasta toparse con los labios, jugando un poco con estos, mordía apasionadamente el labio inferior con sus propios labios.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron, sintiendo la mano bajo su ropa, y los labios sobre los suyos. En un involuntario movimiento, su cuerpo se estremeció. Dándole a conocer al pelirrojo que el chico había despertado.

Se separo asustado del cuerpo ajeno¿En que demonios había pensado cuando realizo tal acción?

Se puso de pie con miedo reflejado en sus pupilas.

–– Kai yo… Kai… – ni siquiera sabía que decirle. – Te juro que no fue mi intención… yo no pensaba en…

–– ¿Tío Yura? – la vocecilla preocupada le trajo rudamente a la realidad.

–– Kai… – menciono asustado, notando como estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama que ocupaba el menor. Aun se encontraba en la habitación del chico. ¿Que demonios había sido esa fantasía?

Recupero un poco su semblante.

–– ¿Que haces aquí? – indago el menor. – pensé que estaba enojado tío. – agrego serenamente. Sentándose en su lecho, esperando una respuesta.

–– Haber Kai. – dijo tomándole de la cintura para sentarlo sobre su regazo. – Para empezar, no recuerdo que tú me llamaras tío. Dime solo Yuriy y para seguir, estoy aquí porque me sentí mal de hablarte así hace rato. – menciono sintiendo el cálido abrazo del ojirojo ante sus palabras. Devolviendo el gesto abrazándolo de igual manera.

–– ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – cuestiono murmurando sobre el oído del pelirrojo, causando sin saber un enorme escalofrío.

Definitivamente esa noche el mayor tendría que desahogarse de alguna manera ya que la fantasía que tuvo le había traído consecuencias no muy gratas.

–– Vamos… – contesto levantándose con el cuerpo aun entre sus manos. – Eres una verdadera molestia¿Lo sabías? – le dijo sonriendo mientras le apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

–– Jeje! Lo se, mi padre se encarga de mencionarlo muy seguido. – la divertida voz de Kai se escucho. – Yuriy te amo. –

Su cuerpo se helo, dejo al niño sentado en su cama, sentándose a su lado, en ese momento sintió las frías manos del menor tomarle el rostro, para luego sentir un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, el chico se había sentado sobre su regazo nuevamente, comenzando a besarle con ternura sobre los labios.

¿Otra maldita fantasía¿Pero que demonios le sucedía esa noche¿Acaso estaba ya tan urgido que no podía controlar su propia imaginación?

Coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura del menor, separándolo un poco luego de sentir como se abría paso en su boca con la lengua.

Definitivamente era una fantasía¿Como un chiquillo de su edad iba a saber besar con lengua y todo? Se pregunto mentalmente, poniendo al chico en la cama.

–– ¿Yuriy estas enojado? – cuestiono el menor, mirándolo con inocente curiosidad.

–– No, es solo que pensaba en algo. – contesto únicamente.

–– ¿En lo que te dije? –

–– ¿Que cosa? – pregunto casi al aire. No era posible que…

–– Que te quiero… te dije lo que siempre me dice mi papa… te amo. –

–– Kai¿Tú me besaste? – cuestiono ignorando el hecho del 'Te amo' eso ya lo había dejado claro, su padre así le decía de cariño y seguro es la misma forma en que se lo decía a el. Pero el beso que sintió no era en lo más mínimo de un niño.

–– Pues como no fuera el aire… no veo quien mas pudiera haber sido. – ironizo. Definitivamente, este chico le sorprendía mas a cada momento que pasaba.

–– ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – Cuestiono groseramente – ¿Quien rayos te enseño a besar de ese modo? – cuestiono casi al borde de la histeria.

Las mejillas de Kai se tornaron rápidamente rojas, no sabía si era correcto decirle la verdad. Agacho la mirada confundido, segundos mas tarde sintió la mano del pelirrojo levantarle el rostro.

–– Lo siento, no quise parecer brusco, pero dime quien fue. – volvió a pedir, esperando una respuesta.

–– ¿Y me juras que no le dirás a mi padre? – pregunto.

–– Te lo juro. Ahora dime. – pidió

–– Un chico del colegio de grados más arriba. – contesto apenado.

–– ¿El te obligo?, Voy a partirle el cu…

–– No, no, no fue así… – negaba insistentemente con la cabeza. – Yo se lo pedí.

–– Pero que demonios... ¿Para que rayos quieres tu saber eso? – le cuestiono.

–– Yo, yo quería besarte hace ya varios días, pero… – la mirada volvió a bajar, las mejillas nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo. –… pero no sabía como hacerlo y no quería decepcionarte.

–– Kai… – murmuro incrédulo ante la confesión, pero aun había otra cosa que le preocupaba. – Ese chico. ¿Que mas hiciste con él?

–– Nada, solo me beso un par de veces. Aprendí rápido. – declaro sonriendo contento por su logro, mirando como Yuriy fruncía el ceño ante tal ocurrencia.

–– ¿Te ha vuelto a buscar? – indago aun mas molesto.

–– No – negó también con movimientos de su cabeza al tiempo en que hablaba.

–– ¿Seguro que no me mientes Kai? – cuestiono otra vez.

–– Claro que no miento. – se defendió el menor. – Solo lo hice para impresionarte, no quería que te molestaras conmigo de este modo.

–– Pero si que eres tonto – declaro Yuriy, estrechando el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos, apretando de una manera firme. –Yo no necesito que me impresiones con ese tipo de cosas. Me hubiera gustado tener tu primer beso. – sonrió sintiéndose extraño por lo que acababa de decir. – ¿Y al menos puedo saber el nombre de quien me robo tu primer beso? –

–– No. – negó fervientemente con la cabeza. – ¿Tu me amas como mi papa? – cuestiono.

–– No, yo te quiero muchísimo mas, pero de una manera distinta a la de un padre. – aseguro.

–– Yo también te quiero, pero no como a mi papa. – declaro.

–– Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto. – acomodo al menor a un lado, metiéndose bajo la cobija también.

Instintivamente Kai se abrazo al cuerpo del mayor, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Yuriy, quien simplemente cerró sus ojos fuertemente. ¿Acaso este niño se daba cuenta lo que estaba causando con el simple toque? Quizá no, pero lo disfrutaba.

●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●

–– Si claro. Estaré listo para tu llegada. – aseguró colgando luego de la despedida el teléfono, se quedó unos segundos más, observando dicho aparato, como si este le fuese a dar la solución a su mal estado. – ¿Y ahora que sigue? – se cuestionó tristemente.

–– ¿Qué sucede Yuriy? – cuestionó el menor, acercándose hasta el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a él. – Te veo triste. – puntualizó con su vocecilla, parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender pero su ahora agotada imaginación no le respondía.

–– No, triste para nada. Tú padre llega mañana. – afirmó viendo la grande sonrisa que en el rostro del bicolor se plasmó.

–– ¿De verdad? – cuestionó poniéndose de pie por el suceso.

–– Si. – aseguró sonriendo fingidamente, ocultando tras ese gesto su estado de animo. – Así que debes ir empacando para que estés listo a su llegada. – indicó

En ese instante la cara de Kai cambió, su rostro se tornó por uno serio, expresión con la cual lo había conocido, esa mirada tan particular que no demuestra nada, incluso siendo la de un pre–adolescente. ¿Qué sería cuando creciera más? Se preguntaba mentalmente el pelirrojo.

–– ¿Por qué de pronto te pones así? Debes estar muy contento, tu padre va a llegar después de estos dos meses. – alegó tomando con sus manos las del bicolor, este bajó la mirada, recorrió rápidamente la figura sentada al frente.

–– Lo estoy por un lado pero... – aquella confesión que prácticamente ya estaba hecha pero sin palabras, ahora le costaba trabajo. – Yuriy. ¿Qué sucederá contigo y conmigo? – su mente ya no era la de un niñito, ya iba a primer grado de secundaria, no era ningún tonto y sabía que una "relación" entre ambos solo les acarrearía problemas, pero como menor que era, no lograba entender de que magnitud serían las consecuencias.

–– Mira Kai. – el pelirrojo rebuscaba en su cabeza la manera de decirlo sin que el chico se sintiera mal. – Sabes que tú y yo no podemos tener una relación porque eres muy pequeño aún. – habló, recordando en ese momento las palabras que le había dicho el día después de que le besó.

–– Si, ya me lo habías dicho. ¿A que edad puedo estar contigo? – indagó curioso y suficiente desesperado.

–– Bueno, eso es muy precipitado, pero para que no tuviéramos ningún problema, al menos por la vía legal. Debes tener 18. – contestó acariciándole el cabello, manteniendo entrelazada la otra mano con la del menor.

–– Está hecho. A los 18 vendré y te vas a casar conmigo. – las palabras imperativas del bicolor le hicieron sonreír.

–– Ya verás que te encuentras a alguien en estos años... – le consolaba. Era obvio que le decía esas cosas por que apenas era pequeño, no sabía realmente lo que quería. – Pero me has hecho pasar dos meses muy hermosos. Gracias. – y ante lo dicho, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Kai se inclinó al frente, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, para besarle en la boca, ya lo habían hecho varias ocasiones después de aquella noche.

Yuriy siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable después de besarle, le indicaba que eso no estaba bien, pero ambos sabían que se gustaban, solo que el pelirrojo era un poco más renuente a esas muestras de cariño, prefería darle un beso en la mejilla o la frente, pero Kai por otro lado se quejaba por que decía que así le besaba su padre y que a él no le quería como tal. Por lo que era el menor quien terminaba robando los besos del pelirrojo.

Varias ocasiones Yuriy era despertado con un beso en los labios, pero no cualquier beso, el pequeño había aprendido rápidamente a dar unos besos franceses muy profundos. Al menos le quedaba la ilusión de haberle enseñado algo que en un futuro le serviría con sus parejas.

–– No digas tonterías. Yo se que es lo que quiero. – afirmaba toscamente, dándose cuenta de la manera en que le había hablado. – Lo siento. – bajó un momento la mirada. – pero tu tienes la culpa por hacerme enojar. – le culpó. – Cuando vuelva, no me importará que tengas pareja, romperás con dicha persona y te casarás conmigo. – le informó golpeando con una mano su pecho de manera petulante.

–– Si, Kai, tenlo por seguro que sí. – le indicó sonriendo para sí, vaya locuras que le agarraban al chiquillo.

Kai se sentó sobre las piernas de Yuriy, platicando todo el rato, era medio día y aprovecharon para pasar todo el día, juntos...

–– Si, no te preocupes Hitoshi, se portó bien, no fue nada. –luego de que fueron por Brooklyn y Hiro al aeropuerto, este último quiso irse a casa para descansar, cosa que no alegó, por lo que ahora se despedían.

–– Nos vemos. – dijo despidiéndose con la mano, recordando la buena despedida que había tenido la noche anterior.

●▪_«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●__  
_**F**_lash _**B**_ack  
●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●_

–– Vamos a dormir que mañana seguro llegan temprano para despertarnos. – dijo sonriendo luego de pasar toda la tarde agazapados en aquel sillón platicando de mil cosas.

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación, y por más que Yuriy le había decía a Kai que se quedara en el cuarto de enseguida, este terminaba chantajeándolo viéndolo con unos ojotes y llorosos, era un niño muy astuto. A fin de cuentas el pelirrojo había cedido la primera semana que se confesaron, convirtiéndose en algo normal.

Yuriy apagó las luces, recostándose junto al otro cuerpo, como un acto reflejo, Kai buscó la calidez que le brindaba Yuriy con su cercanía. Abrazándole.

Pronto las manos del bicolor, navegaron curiosas por debajo de la camiseta, no estaba seguro de que hacer, solo se dejaba llevar por su curiosidad.

–– ¿Kai? – cuestionó ahogando un gemido cuando la mano tocó su pezón ya erecto. – Duerme ya. – le ordenó colocando su mano sobre la que se hallaba bajo su ropa. – Es tarde. – hablaba en pequeñas pausas, sorprendiéndose al sentir un peso sobre su pelvis. – ¿Qué haces? – indagó sentándose igualmente.

Y sin recibir respuesta el menor le tomó del rostro, besándole con una pasión nada vista en un niño de esa edad. ¿Cómo rayos aprendería eso? Se preguntaba mentalmente, la primera ocasión que le había besado intentó torpemente introducir su lengua, fue algo que hasta cierto punto le dio gracia, pero un menor como él¿Qué podría saber sobre eso? Aunque las ocasiones que por flaqueza se dejaba besar por el chico, parecían haberle dado experiencia, al menos la necesaria para ahora brindarle un cálido y profundo nexo con su boca.

Las manos ajenas recorrieron bajo la tela de la playera, un lento recorrido, muy bien aceptado por la piel del pelirrojo, que solo cerraba sus ojos ante tal caricia, era tan suave, tan tierno, tan inocente...

–– Basta, Basta ya, esto no puede ser, ya te dije que hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad. – aclaró tomándole las manos, Kai renegó con un sonoro gruñido, típico del menor. Pero omitiendo las palabras del pelirrojo le besó el cuello, arrancando un ruidoso suspiro, que hasta le erizó la piel a Yuriy tras dicho contacto. –Irás a dormir a tu habitación ahora mismo. – ordenó nuevamente, bajándolo de la cama.

Los ojos grandes y rojos de Kai, miraron al pelirrojo con tristeza. Por suerte Yuriy no le veía debido a la oscuridad. Pero claro que para el chico tan listo que era Kai, no fue problema, prendió la lámpara y miró con ternura al pelirrojo, haciéndole sentir culpable por pervertir a tan inocente y pequeña criaturita.

–– "Pero que rayos si es él quien me está pervirtiendo" – pensó en ese instante, dando su brazo a torcer como se estaba haciendo costumbre con el bicolor. – Te puedes quedar con la condición de que no intentes hacer nada como ahorita. – enfatizó, ya que incluso a él le sería complicado no mover sus manos con lo extasiado que se sentía. Pero estaba consiente de la edad del otro, y sabía que lo más probable es que no tuviera idea de lo realizar dicho 'acto' conllevaba, mucho menos del dolor que este causaba.

–– Está bien... pero Yuriy, dame un beso. – pidió inocentemente, siendo besado en la frente por el pelirrojo. – Así no. – reclamó inflando los cachetes mientras cruzaba ambos brazos. – Uno aquí. – apuntó con su dedo índice la boca.

–– Kai¿De donde aprendiste a hacer lo de hace un momento?. – indagó curioso y preocupado. – ¿Estás viendo al mismo chico? – cuestionó

–– No, para nada, él se regresó a China. – aclaró rápidamente. – Es que estaba viendo un canal en la tele... y eso salió. – recordó sonriendo ante la roja cara de Yuriy.

–– "Olvidé restringir esos canales." – pensó para sí sonriendo afectadamente, con un sonrojo claro en las mejillas. – Bueno, tu padre no tiene que saber eso verdad... –

–– No, yo se que no. – dijo tomando el rostro desprevenido de Yuriy, plantándole un beso rápido. – Te quiero. – aseguró mostrando su inusual sonrisa, aunque frente al pelirrojo era costumbre. ¿Por qué frente a los demás no?

–– Ahora sí, a dormir...–

●▪_«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●  
_**E**_nd _**F**_lash _**B**_ack  
●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●●▪«»▪●_

––_Un amor errante, pero delirante. Esos suaves besos que inexpertos me regalabas, hoy se adentran en mi alma, guardando tu dulce recuerdo como mi mas grande karma. Guardaré insistente y con añoranza, el recuerdo de tu tierna infancia. Se que es un amor imposible, quizá un cariño mal interpretado de mi parte... Una mala acción a mi currículo que después me será devuelta con un castigo, pero nada me quita la dicha de haberte tenido junto a mí... solo espero que a quien te encuentres, valga la pena y te sepa querer. –_ pensaba para sí mientras veía el carro alejarse. – _Tus suaves y cálidos besos se convirtieron en un dulce delirio... ahora ¿Qué haré? _

Tampoco es como si ya no lo fuera a ver jamás, pero conociendo a Hitoshi y a él. Podían dejar de verse por años debido al trabajo y ocupaciones de cada uno, lo único bueno de ambos es que el día que se miraban, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo por ellos, tan amigos como siempre, lo que sí, es que había detalles que mencionar.

La rojiza mirada se enfocaba en el camino que recorrían de vuelta a casa. Tan callado como lo era siempre y como lo sería hasta que volviera a ver a Yuriy. Hasta que pudiera estar junto a él.

–– Veo que te fue bien con Yuriy. ¿Lo quieres volver a ver? – preguntó sonriendo Hiro.

La silenciosa respuesta de su hijo le hizo comprender que se había llevado bien con su pelirrojo amigo, vaya, después de todo si tiene carisma para los niños... Se dijo mentalmente.

–– "Te casarás conmigo cuando tenga la mayoría de edad... en seis años." – se decía en su mente, entrecerrando sus ojos ante el paisaje.

¿Final?

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤  
**__**  
**__"...Olvida uno su falta después de haberla confesado a otro, pero normalmente el otro no la olvida..."  
__**F**_E_**D**_E_**R**_I_**C**_O_** N**_**I**_**E**_T_**Z**_S_**C**_H_**E**_

◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†◊†  
Si, y aunque esté medio raro y extraño, ese es el final.  
¿Qué la historia completa está extraña? Si, lo sé. La verdad creo que es el primer shota que escribo consciente de que lo es. ¿Qué a que me refiero? Pues que alguien por ahí, me dijo que mi otro fic de "Ich Liebe Sie" no se si ya lo hayan leído. _»Parte de la Cruzada por Kai&Rei« _también lo es.

Pues bueno, esa no es la idea principal, espero que les haya gustado, al menos les agradara, que se yo. Ya ustedes me dirán por medio de sus valiosísimos reviews.

De antemano Gracias.

_»Ya sabes corazón que lo hice por ti y para ti. ¿Te gusto? Espero que así haya sido, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, aunque ahorita andes ocupadita. Te quiero mucho __pichoncita.«  
__**Isis–Chan**_


End file.
